


No se compra la clase

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Friendship, Humor, Mocking, Photographs
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 19:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21451327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “¡Vamos, James! ¡Soy seguro que a Lily no la molestaría verla!”“Por favor, va a llegar entre momentos, es la primera vez que viene a mi casa... si vas a arruinar todo, juro que voy a echarte una hechizo.”
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter





	No se compra la clase

**No se compra la clase**

“Padfoot, no estoy bromeando, ¡devuélvemelo inmediatamente!”

James se había hecho rojo en la cara, cosa que hizo Sirius reír aún más que ya hubiera haciendo.

Tenía un trozo de papel en sus manos, y seguía observando antes eso y pues su amigo, que lo estaba persiguiendo desde ya algunos minutos.

Estaban en el jardín de casa Potter, el sol los iluminaba implacablemente. Era un verano caluroso para los parámetros de los ingleses, pero Sirius seguía corriendo, indiferente al calor tórrido.

“¡Vamos, James! ¡Soy seguro que a Lily no la molestaría verla!” se burló de él, pues escapó en cuanto su amigo saltó hacia él.

“Por favor, va a llegar entre momentos, es la primera vez que viene a mi casa... si vas a arruinar todo, juro que voy a echarte una hechizo.” lo amenazó.

Sirius no se preocupó y siguió corriendo y mirando al mismo tiempo el papel que tenía en mano: una fotografía.

Había llegado cerca del callejón, cuando choqué con alguien que no reconoció inmediatamente y que no había todavía visto.

Ambos cayeron al suelo, y cuando Sirius levantó sus ojos, encontró la mirada de una Lily Evans _definitivamente _furiosa.

“¡Maldición, Sirius! ¿Cómo es posible que tenga éxito de hacer daños aun inocentemente corriendo?” le dijo, aceptando un brazo que el chico le estaba ofreciendo. En esa coyuntura, James los alcanzó. 

“¡Inocentemente un cuerno!” gritó, fulminando su amigo con la mirada, pues miró a Lily más dulcemente. “Hola, Lily, bienvenida.” le dijo con una sonrisa. La chica rio bajo, viendo como James estaba apenas conteniéndose de matar Sirius.

En ese momento, su atención se movió sobre el objeto que había caído al suelo en su choque con Sirius. Tomó la fotografía y la miró, levantando una ceja.

“Um, Lily... creo que puedas guardarla ahora. Es decir, es solo una vieja foto, no tiene nada de interesante y...” interrumpiendo el desvariar confuso de James, tan Sirius como Lily se echaron riendo, el chico a carcajadas y ella con una mano delante de su boca, señal que habría querido contenerse, pero que realmente no podía.

“Perdone James, no quería, pero...” le dijo, riendo. “No sabía que habías pasado una fase afro.” giró la fotografía, que mostraba James rodeado por una bola de pelo rizado y baldío.

El chico puso malas caras.

“Para que sepáis” afirmó “Normalmente no tengo pelo rizado, lo sabéis. Es solo que ese día estaba particularmente húmido.” se defendió, pero todo lo que hizo fue peyorar la situación.

Cuando Lily recuperó de las risas se acercó al chico, con una expresión suave en la cara. Le dio un beso en los labios y le sonrió.

“Estabas fascinante a tu manera, tranquilo.” murmuró, pues se dirigió hacia la casa, bajo la mirada sorprendida de los dos.

James se giró hacia Sirius, con aire satisfecho.

“Si encuentras otras fotos ridículas, déjamelo saber, Padfoot.” le dijo, orgulloso, mientras el otro cabeceaba.

“No sé quién es más ridículo de vos dos.” comentó en voz baja, siguiendo la chica en casa.

Mujeres: ¡les faltaba completamente el sentido del humor!


End file.
